Sorceress
ELEMENTAL SORCERESS ROLES: Caster, Burst Damage, AOEs, Passive Buffs Description: The Sorceress is your typical glass cannon mage. While lacking in HP, she can dish out some serious aoe and single target Damage. Her support capabilities are mostly for self only, but that changes when she evolves. Use song of Magnus to stay alive for the long haul and you can decimate hordes of enemies for fast leveling. The Sorceress has slightly better AOEs than the Arcane mage. PROS: * Fast leveling * Great Damage Spells * Permanent summon early on * Highest intelligence of any caster * Passive Mana Regen CONS: * Low HP * Mana intensive. * Passives don't affect allies until evolution. SKILLS 'Q Fire Ball' Conjures a ball of fire that causes great damage and stuns non-hero units for 2 seconds. *'Damage': (250 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) *'Mana costs': Level 1=5mp, 10=50mp, 20=100mp, 50=250mp, 100=500mp, Review: Fire ball is one of your bossing skills with excellent manacost and a good stun. The damage is done in two parts. 'W Elenova' Unleashes a ring of elemental magic outwards from the hero causing knock back as the ring expands. *'Damage': (100 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) *'Adds extra rings every 25 lvls' *'Knock Back' *'Mana costs': Level 1=10mp, 10=100mp, 20=200mp, 50=500mp, 100=1000mp Review: Elenova is one of your aoe abilities, it deals less damaga than EarthQuake does, but has knockback. I'd recommend leaving it at level 1. 'E EarthQuake' Tears the earth apart dealing massive damage to nearby land units and buildings in three devastating waves. *'Damage': (100 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) *'Waves:' 3 *'Mana costs': levels 1=25mp, 10=250mp, 20=500mp, 50=1300mp, 75=1800mp Review: EarthQuake was your strongest Aoe attack but now it's not as good as Elnova in dmg. The downside is that you have to channel for the full 3 waves. I suggest casting Frozen Death and then EarthQuake. Frozen should be off cooldown shortly after you finish channeling Earthquake. This and Frozen are the main skills you want to level early on. 'R Lightning' Conjures Lightning from the sky to strike down the target. *'Damage': (250 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) *'Mana costs': Level 1=7mp, 10=70mp, 20=140mp, 50=350mp, 100=700mp Review: Another bossing ability. Lightning does more damage, costs a bit more, and has a slightly faster cooldown, but doesn't have the stun. Which one you pick comes down to preference, but you should probably focus on only one early on. DAEMONIC ELEMENTAL SORCERESS ABILITIES Using the elements of nature, the sorceress grows her power beyond measure. The sorceress becomes more in touch with nature the higher her skill. LEVEL 1: Summon Phoenix Calls upon the Phoenix from the ashes. Summons: Phoenix Amount: 1/2 + (Hero lvl/250) Health: 33% Damage: 33% Armor: Hero lvl /10 Duraton: Permanent Mana Cost: 250 mp STATS: Range 600 (Elemental armor, Elemental Dmg). Crit: 10% x3 Evasion: 15% Resistant Skin LEVEL 2: Chilling Presence Elements surrownd the Hero Causing nearby enemies to freeze and take damage. Damage per Second: Int /(5-(Hero Lvl/250) Attack Speed Reduction: 15% Movment Reduction: 15% LEVEL 3: Ice Shield (level 1) Hardens targets Skin. Adding 15 Armor. Duration: 45 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 450 mana Review: Extra armor is ok. but at first level it can't be autocast, so it's a bit of a hassle. Later on it turns into frost armor which slows attacks AND has autocast. You should have autocast on all the time. It helps quite a bit. LEVEL 4: Essence of Fire (level 1) The sorceress is becoming one with the elements, her veins fill with the fire. Mana Regeneration: 10 Mana per Second Review: Extra mana regen is always useful. LEVEL 5: Essence of Fire (level 2) The sorceress is becoming one with the elements her veins fill with the fire. Mana Regeneration: 25 Mana per Second Cyclone Tosses a target non mechanical unit into the air, rendering it unable to move, attack, or cast spells, and stopping others for attacking or casting on it. Damage: Int x3. Mana Cost: 750 mana Review: Good for when you need a quick breather from a boss or other strong enemy. Should be enough time to get in a song of magnus for healing. Ice Shield (level 2) Creates a frozen shield of ice around the unit, granting increased armor and slowing enemy units. Armor Bonus: 50 Duration: 120 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Mana Cost: 500 mana LEVEL 6: Essence of Fire (level 3) The sorceress is becoming one with the elements, her veins fill with the fire. Mana Regeneration: 35 Mana per Second Phoenix Blast Sends out the legendary Pheonix to explode on the enemy, dealing massive intelligence damage. This spell can target through spell immunity, dealing hero damage. Damage: Int x3 Damage Type: Hero Cooldown: 30 seconds Mana Cost: 750 mana Review: decent damage in late game, but high cooldown. It has going for it is that it can hit through spell immunity. So its useful on some of the later bosses or enemies. It does have autocast, so that's kind of cool too. LEVEL 7: Tornadoes The sorceress summons the elements of air, creating massive tornadoes dealing terrible damage to their victims. Damage: 3 waves of (Int x1.5) Channeling: 3 seconds Cooldown: 50 seconds Mana Cost: 1500 mana Review: This is ok, simply because it's aoe. But still much weaker than your normal spells, and with a longer cooldown. Ice Shield (level 3) Creates a blizzard around the unit, granting increased armor and slowing enemy units. Amor Bonus: 100 Duration: 120 seconds Cooldown: 30 seconds Mana Cost: 600 mana Essence of Fire (level 4) The sorceress is becoming one with the elements, her veins fill with the fire. Mana Regeneration: 50 Mana per Second LEVEL 8: Mana Shield Activates a magical shield that surrounds the hero. Absorbing damage by sacrificing mana. PASSIVE: 7 damage per point of mana. Essence of Fire (level 5) The sorceress' essence is becoming one with the elements. Her veins fill with elemental fire. Mana Regeneration: 75 Mana per Second LEVEL 9: Ice Shield (level 4) Subzero temperatures surround the hero, granting increased armor and slowing enemy units. Armor Bonus: 200 Duration: 180 seconds Cooldown: 5 seconds Mana Cost: 600 mana Teleportation Teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors, you must target an allied hero. Cooldown: 45 seconds Mana Cost: 1500 mana Review: This is just real handy for moving around. especially if you die during a boss fight and your friend is still alive. This initial level has a lengthy cast time that disappears when it upgrades. LEVEL 10: Might of the Elements Unleashes the power of the elements, dealing massive intelligence damage to nearby units. The spell lasts for 3 waves, each scattering its damage within a huge area Damage: Unknown Cooldown: 60 seconds Mana Cost: 3000 mana. Review: This seems pretty powerful but I think the damage takes place before the animation finishes. Will have to test more. Essence of Fire (level 6) The sorceress is becoming one with the elements, her veins fill with the fire. Mana Regeneration: 100 Mana per Second TELEPORTATION MASTERY Instantly teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors, you must target an allied hero. Cooldown: 20 seconds Mana Cost: 1500 mana ITEMS * Helm ** Daemonic Helm of Supremacy - Fireball: x2 Intelligence Damage * Exquisite ** Elemental - Fireball: x2 Intelligence Damage, Tornadoes: x2 Intelligence Damage, Pheonix Blast: x2 Intelligence Damage ** Lifestream Elemental - Fireball: x2 Intelligence Damage, Tornadoes: x2 Intelligence Damage, Pheonix Blast: x2 Intelligence Damage * Set ** Hydra's Set - Might of the Elements * Ultimate ** Meemee's Orb (level 200 req) ** Gaia (level 350 req) Evolution Location Take a level 500 Sorceress with Love's Tear to Fire Mountain, on the west slope at the fire pit to transform into Pheonix of Gaia.Category:Daemonic Heroes